If you are a property owner, manager, resident, or person responsible for a dwelling, there is always a chance of a leak in your dwelling, facility or equipment while you are away for a period of time, such as, for example while you are away at work or on vacation or otherwise absent from the property. As a further example, there is a chance of a leak in a multiple level dwelling without the resident aware of the leak, for example, in the basement of a building. However, if there was a way to monitor dwellings, other buildings and equipment for operating or environmental failure so that reparative action can be taken in a timely manner, costly and time consuming damages could be prevented. Accordingly, there is an urgent need for a system, method and apparatus for a leak detector and monitor.